


Loyalty

by DayDragon



Series: PokéLayton AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Loyalty, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon
Summary: MILD AZRAN LEGACY SPOILERSLucario and Emmy discuss where her loyalty lies.
Series: PokéLayton AU Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Loyalty

Emmy sighed, closing the letter with the week's report. She'd go out and mail it later... The couch creaked when she sat back, watching the sun illuminate the gleaming rooftops. It had rained during the night, she was sure. The trip to Monte D'Or had been fun, but she had deserved a few days off, according to Layton.  
  
The floorboards creaked, Lucario stepping into the room with toast and bowls of kibble. She went around the room, setting one down in Luxray's feeding tray, the other in Haxorus'. The lioness was still asleep, and Haxorus was dutifully sitting by the door, protecting his territory.  
  
Setting down her own bowl on the coffee table, Lucario sat down beside her trainer. Emmy smiled, gratefully taking a slice of toast. A hum escaped her as she took a bite, eyes falling on the letter again. She stared at it for a while as she chewed, thinking things over.  
  
A gentle resonance began to sound from beside her on the couch. Emmy could feel the canid's blood-red eyes on her, studying her aura. A growl soon escaped the pokémon.  
  
"What're you thinking about, Lucario?" Emmy asked, turning to face her. Just as she thought, the chocolate brown, hair-like appendages were rising and vibrating, showing her companion was very busy studying her trainer's aura.  
  
After a few more seconds Lucario slightly raised her cream-coloured lips, white fangs gleaming. She seemed concerned, mixed with annoyance. Emmy didn't have to guess what about.  
She balled two fists, tapping them against each other. _"Loyalty,"_ she questioned in sign, forcing caution on Emmy's mind.  
  
"My loyalty?" Emmy's eyes widened, then narrowed at Lucario. "You know where my loyalty lies. It's with Uncle, of course."  
  
Lucario's lips lifted further, properly baring her teeth. _"Careful,"_ she warned, her hands stacked on top of each other with two fingers spread each, moving them in a circle down and towards her. _"Tall hat, little blue... you, careful."  
  
_Emmy didn't need the added feelings of caution, confusion and betrayal to know what Lucario meant. She was getting attached, and quickly. "I know," she hissed. "I know, I... I've never failed Uncle, and I won't do so now. It's a ruse, Lucario, you know that."  
  
Lucario barked a scoff. _"Lie."_ she added with a sharp swipe across her throat, then turned away angrily. Emmy could feel it was just a movement to illustrate Lucario's point, her thought soon enough confirmed when the golden canid trickled warmth to her trainer, her expression softening. _"Choose,"_ she gently added. _"I stay."  
  
_Emmy smiled warmly. "I know you will stay with me, Lucario. Rest assured. I won't disappoint Uncle. I just... I've never been this involved in a case before. They... I won't fail Uncle," she ended that line of thought before it could develop, watching Luxray roll over. "Thank you for staying with me." she reached out, gently patting Lucario between the ears.  
  
Lucario took a bite of her kibble, tail gently beginning to wag. _"Family,"_ she added as a final note, gesturing to all the pokémon in the room.  
  
"Yes," Emmy agreed. "And family sticks together. If to no one else, we can be loyal to each other."  
  
  



End file.
